User talk:WindStar7125/Archive 8
Bot Clearly, I don't know this tool. I've created my own, and need someone powerful give a botflag. Could you show me all the way? --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L'']] 02:48, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :Many thanks, I'll ask him. Btw, I see news on NWG's personal page, he may leave the wiki... --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 03:09, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Faulty Wish Did the Bot hit up some images by accident?—Mina Țepeș 07:48, January 3, 2016 (UTC) LMFAO I'll take that as a yes. So, few things. One, any luck on the Rasengan image over on Narutopedia? Two, I asked LIN about the technique classifications, so that's out there on the table. 3, and most importantly, NWG is leaving >_<—Mina Țepeș 17:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) So did the Bot miss any Daizenshuu mentions?—Mina Țepeș 11:57, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Chat Hey. I really enjoyed the chat we had a week or so ago. I do hope we can get a chance to chat again either today or next weekend (if possible). I'll leave chat open tonight if you are able to chat today, but let me know on my talkpage if not possible. :) --''Saju '' 18:11, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Agree or Disagree? Exactly What It Says On The Tin —Mina Țepeș 06:14, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Fanta-Stick! Now to try and get a few edits in before I collapse of tiredness.—Mina Țepeș 06:36, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Best friend She's the Kuririn to my Gokū.—Mina Țepeș 22:37, January 6, 2016 (UTC) : She's got other things to do, like her own story and whatnot; she's one of the admins on the fanon wiki I come from, and she doesn't seem to do well with canon wikis. I tried to get her to edit here, but she didn't want to do much.—Mina Țepeș 22:44, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :: We're adorable on a good day. So, curious, the new Naruto ''light novels, are they canon? Curious since I purchased ''Kakashi Hiden earlier today, as well as ''Star Wars': The Force Awakens in novel form.—Mina Țepeș 22:52, January 6, 2016 (UTC)' :: They're new to being localized, ya ninny. We've only got Kakashi Hiden localized right now, we're waiting on Shikamaru Hiden next, I believe? And so they're not canon? I suppose this is where headcanon comes into play!!!! And yeah, The Force Awakens ''has a novel Wookiepedia calls canon.—Mina Țepeș 23:05, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Even with ''Dragon Ball, I have a head-canon (my head-canon just happens to encompass a lot of ACTUAL canon too!), but yeah, I suppose these novels are part of my personal perception of Naruto's canon. And ooooh, finally, something beat down Avatar, thank you Kayaba! And Lucas is relatively fuming, yes. I heard he compared going to see the movie to "going to your ex-wife's wedding" and he called Disney "white slavers". Like....really? :: The difference though, is DB wiki enforces it's head amin's head-canon onto the rest of the wiki and userbase (....and at this point, onto the rest of the internet). If I was to begin a hostile takeover of Narutopedia tomorrow, my first act of tyranny wouldn't be making the entire wiki treat the novels as canon, I know where a head-canon belongs. And, in that case, Lucas should have said it was like his daughter marrying that vagabond from across the street. Also, I noticed your edits dropped a bit (or I'm hallucinating?) Busy with school again?—Mina Țepeș 00:26, January 7, 2016 (UTC) : Eh, that's fine, always good to obsess about something. I've been lost in Alfheim since Christmas, so I can't exactly judge you for lapsing back into something you like =w= —Mina Țepeș 07:04, January 7, 2016 (UTC) -judging you intently- —Mina Țepeș 08:04, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :: Eh, my phone alerted me.—Mina Țepeș 08:07, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Oh my .—Mina Țepeș 08:22, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Main wikia font How did you guys change it here? Cmpukesy (talk) 00:44, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Thank you man. It works my brother is pretty busy right now. His job is extremely demanding of their employees. I expect his return in the span of 1-2 months. He sent me here in his absence to help out a bit so morale doesn't lower. --Cmpukesy (talk) 05:32, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: Request The js makes sure that images cannot be uploaded without rationale''~UltimateSupreme'' 20:22, January 9, 2016 (UTC) You can use a bot on the dpl list to tag them automatically--''~UltimateSupreme'' 15:56, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Re:AniManga Images It's more of an ease of access thing. DB Wiki's images aren't always super high quality, I THINK Dragon Ball Encyclopedia is dead, and when I'm making articles, I'm typically doing them quickly so I don't feel like loading an episode to find an anime image when a manga image would serve the same purpose until I can replace it later on when I have more time. Trust me, I know how to get screenshots from an anime episode, again, I lived on fanfiction wikis before this, and not all of us exactly use OC's to get the job done.—Mina Țepeș 00:11, January 10, 2016 (UTC) : I'm also just not a fan of leaving articles blank when images relevant to the subject can ''be used. So if there's a manga image I can grab, I typically will so I'll have something to put there before the anime counterpart is applied.—Mina Țepeș 00:24, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :: Hey, honesty is the best policy, as they say.—Mina Țepeș 00:28, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Word romanized Just taking a look to rōmaji, I've found some possibly issues: * Some combination of vowels can be written as the long vowels, indicated by a macron, but in some cases, it can't be if there's a word-border exists between them, hence wrong title in some articles. For instance, the kanji yielding the rōmaji ''Kintoun, not Kintōn since two hiragana to and u'' being in seperated kanji, (pronounced ''kin/to/un, not kin/tou/n or kin/toun). Some Hepburn variations give "Kinto'un" with an apostrophe to seperate, but I'm not on this style since I can't found any likeness on official and trusted sites yet. * The content put between two brackets in the original Japanese text receives the quotation marks ("...") in translation (eg: 復活の「 」 ) * To-Be-Updated... One more thing, could you replace with "rōmaji" in the infobox for consistency?--— [[User:Sulina|'''''The Tragedy of L'']] 09:40, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :: ^I actually thought of it similarly once, actually. If I recall correctly, "Kintoun" was changed to "Kintōn" because Aha, according to information from Ten, informed me that's how one of the databooks officially translated the term after I asked (this was around the exact same time we changed "Goku" to "Gokū"). Unless, what they've told me was wrong? ::Regarding to romanization, "Son Gokū" is correct since ”くう” is on the same kanji, but "Kintoun" is not that case. I'm still checking their English translation to make the most appropriate name, but definitely sure what I'm saying about the romanized term. Could you ask Ten's opinion about mine? :: So lemme get this straight,「Ｆ」would translate into "F" (with quotation marks) in English? I see. If I'm not misinterpreting what you're saying, that can easily be changed. ::Exactly. EDIT:「Ｆ」 to "Efu" in romanization and "F" in English. :: ....and it was just now that I realize we kinda do use macrons in templates ( ), which totally contradicts my point... -___- ugh. Still, I think it'd be an unnecessary amount of work to change the parameter in the template currently and replace it all around the wiki. Too much work for too little gain. 11:23, January 10, 2016 (UTC) ::OK, being able to change it from the template or more heavy manual workload was ahead, that's not the thing I intend to create =.= And yeah, fine fine... I can't ask you more. Didn't I destroy your feast, Beerus-''sama''? -__- --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 12:03, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh oh, we may miss a lot of ''''F', especially in the citations.....Using Bot can work out quite well? EDIT: ugh, just in view...Bot doesn't work perfectly, Daizenshuu, most of which remain unchanged.--— [[User:Sulina|'''''The Tragedy of L'']] 17:35, January 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::What I meant.--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 15:19, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Why did you think I'm in a hurry?? Like, "There is not much time left for me to deal with all the matters which have been raised on Earth." I didn't say Bot failed, (though actually it can't work perfectly in parathesis). I'm here for help, and NOT tend to constrain anyone to DO anything. EDIT: And yeah, let you know I didn't misunderstand at all, but it's my fault to make you think that. What I meant. Change my line: Hey Windy, still some 'F' shown around, let try a new move 'F' → "F" with Bot later, you may not notice this. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 00:55, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Your handiwork never stop impressing me, whenever being about to be overloaded, call me for help. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|''of'' L'']] 09:37, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Does Saichōrō-''sama'' feel anything about the first wish? ಠ▃ಠ --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|''of'' L'']] 15:18, January 22, 2016 (UTC) :It'll be a long time till Ten shows up again, and this discussion now may goes nowhere. That's why I'm gonna make new moves: ask you to contact Ten worse off and tell Aha where we're getting stuck. ---— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|''of'' L'']] 12:21, January 26, 2016 (UTC) assisting Where do you guys need assistance in? I'm willing to contribute to the wiki's current needs --Cmpukesy (talk) 16:40, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Translations So, LIN was able to get some of the attack categorizations partially translated. It's not all of it, he mentions there's quite a bit left untranslated, but I wanted to show you what he did get just in case we could make use of it. So this is what LIN gave me: Ki Manipulation Techniques MIND POWER ATTACK (English text) The secret energy that lies hidden inside the bodies of humans. By utilizing materialized energy converted from energy inside one's body, they can produce powerful special attacks. Unique Techniques EMERGENCY ATTACK Unique techniques can be mastered after difficult training. These techniques passed down since ancient times and have long been organized systematically. Their power has not decayed even now. Variations of Ki Manipulation Technique TYPE OF MIND POWER ATTACK Ki power is certainly not only for attacking purpose. Depending on the way being used, ki can take various forms. In this way, they reflect the user's mind/heart... Physical Techniques BODY ATTACK By strengthening one's own body, it becomes the ultimate weapon. Having surpassed the potential hidden inside the body, the super warriors have nothing to fear. What do you think of it?—Mina Țepeș 20:00, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :I can understand wanting Tau to be the guy to translate it, but in that case, we most likely will be waiting awhile. But given how useful Ten has been in regards to these things, I suppose Tau is our only option at the moment. And that's true, we could just as easily use easily use "Ki Manipulation Techniques" and "Physical Techniques" as categories. Not sure if we have or haven't, I think we have similar categories just named differently. Yeah, the page itself can get confusing; some techniques are called "Unique" but aren't exactly, then there definitely are some "unique" techniques that do exist. And "Variations of Ki Manipulation Technique" does sound like what we'd put on the ki article. If memory serves, yes, "Mind Power Attack", "Emergency Attack", "Type of Mind Power Attack" and "Body Attack" are the "official" English translations from the databook, in the same vein of "Android" to "Artificial Human". I have the image somewhere, I think it's on LIN's talk page too.—Mina Țepeș 00:54, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :: ....that explains the disturbance I felt...a tremor in the Force I've not felt since...-flashes back to GT-—Mina Țepeș 01:57, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :::LOL that is hilarious. And, well, I hope Kishi's supervision means something. We got our hopes up for Dragon Ball Super and it's just become the Grand Central Station of disappointment. I don't want to get my hopes up (the art style is ALREADY turning me off) and then I go in and get heavily disappointed.—Mina Țepeș 02:54, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Techniques Curious, should a user be listed as a user of a technique if their not aware of their using it? For example, Gohan used the Kikoha from the Mouth as a Giant Monkey, but is by no means aware of having used it, having been transformed against his will at the time. I think Narutopedia had a thing where they didn't list Naruto as a user of the Bijudama during his earlier four and six tailed transformations?—Mina Țepeș 09:04, January 12, 2016 (UTC) : Duly noted.—Mina Țepeș 09:26, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :: Oh dear, two new randoms. Let's remain vigilant, just in case.—Mina Țepeș 09:32, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :: Sure, I'll give it a whirl.—Mina Țepeș 10:07, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :::: Okay, did all the ones the bot showed me, though I may have missed some or done something excess, sorry, I was falling asleep. Speaking of which, gonna do the sleeping now, so anything else I can help out with in the morning.—Mina Țepeș 10:20, January 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Sure, I'll give it a go again. Was editing some files you put up for deletion for obvious reasons (i.e. they were being used on articles). Also, just remember the Bot likes to change things it shouldn't. So stay vigilant.—Mina Țepeș 19:49, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :: So it only did it for Golden Freeza. How many did it miss?—Mina Țepeș 19:53, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :: Well that's good to know, My first thought when I saw profile images and technique images in there was "Dammit, we're using these!" hence why I went to fix them as quickly as I did.—Mina Țepeș 19:54, January 12, 2016 (UTC) ::: Should I try to use the bot again? See what happens?—Mina Țepeș 19:56, January 12, 2016 (UTC) I'll wait until later then. And quite honestly, ever since the whole thing with the image galleries, I can't exactly read you. I have no clue what you're gonna wanna do next.—Mina Țepeș :: Now even that, I can comply with. I'm far from a fan of .jpg images myself, as you said, they have quality issues, and .png images are superior. So you already have no argument from me for a reasonable proposition such as that.—Mina Țepeș 20:07, January 12, 2016 (UTC) : What in the name of Beerus is a DPL? Also, found the reference for the thing I added to the healing page. God bless the Box.—Mina Țepeș 20:12, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :: Oooooh. Yes, I follow that ^^ Suffice to say, it got the job done. Also, I think you'd be hard pressed to find someone who prefers JPG to PNG. BTW, the next file I upload will be low qual as all hell, since I couldn't exactly find it from anywhere but dailymotion and you think manga images are the pariah. Actually, just to show ya.—Mina Țepeș 20:26, January 12, 2016 (UTC) First, congrats on getting them all without nicking from our 'big sister' wiki. Secondly, I just dislike low qual images from the anime, which is why I resorted to manga images, rather than use low qual images. For episode cards, its bearable, but I wouldn't like it for techniques. But you had words to say when I used manga images before, so....yeah.—Mina Țepeș 20:39, January 12, 2016 (UTC) RE::O -crushes scouter- LOL now if only my main edits would get over 9,000. Eh, give it time, give it time.—Mina Țepeș 00:44, January 14, 2016 (UTC) : I'm still far less than half of you, holy shit. That edit count is impressive and maybe a tad intimidating. Though it explains why you're the one blowing up my e-mail =w= —Mina Țepeș 00:55, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :: Just your sheer edit count and editing speed. Then again, I'm usually either gone or otherwise occupied so naturally my edits have slowed a bit. Hell, funnily, I got back from bowling with my Ma just before I replied the first time (she and I haven't gotten to do that in awhile, was nice).—Mina Țepeș 01:05, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :::: Hmmm....yes, I think you should. And I WOULD but that's work. I'd rather just bulk delete e-mails instead. And yeah, the bowling was nice, since she and I haven't done anything in awhile like that.—Mina Țepeș 01:48, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :: Those other userpage things seem to have categories for them =w= Why not this one? And LOL I don't use my e-mail for anything important, it just exists to keep my accounts running; every e-mail I get is related to some damn account I have somewhere, so I just nuke them. Then I'm at work, phone vibrates for like a straight 15 minutes and I'm like "Windy's at it again, yo"—Mina Țepeș 02:58, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Apologies for my early departure Thanks man for your kind words. I have never taken your e-friendship for granted. Thank you for all the appreciation for the contributions I've made. I'm so busy that I had to leave for a while. I literally got no sleep for 2 weeks. I was immensely burnt out of seeing screens that I just needed time to sit down and rest and enjoy my life, I'll be returning within two weeks. Again, thanks I've seen you've done a lot here and I for one will respect the image policy to make your job easier. —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 14:46, January 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, I kinda can't leave this wiki. We all worked too hard on it. I also have a duty to supply some scans for all my Daizenshū. I'll see around the 25th. --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 20:00, January 15, 2016 (UTC) ::: Yeah, you're the workhorse of the wiki 20,000+ edits. You should've made a user box with Goku's Kaioken x3. I probably will be placing replacements on the DB episode cards to make them have more dimension. Speaking of which, have you seen super? I haven't had the time to watch anything let alone something that's been a total downer. It looks like Lin found the attack classifications. Perhaps it could mean we'll add and remove some parameters from the current template. I wish I was available to help you with the jpg images. Would've liked to help you. ._. —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 07:19, January 16, 2016 (UTC) EDIT: I also uploaded some left over work from last year. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 07:35, January 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::Sorry for the late reply I was trying to make a couple of edits. DB Episode Cards: Higher Resolution, since most sites have them at 480p. But in the remastered they're cropped to 720p I believe. Little by little i'm starting to believe Aha is right about Super. It's totally a shame because DB is such a commotity in the international markets. Not even One Piece right now, in the height of its popularity has the international appeal that Dragon Ball has. You'd think Toei would've known that enough to go the extra length to treat this series with some sort of respect. The manga is good. I just wish we'd get a bi-weekly chapter. Now that would be amazing. Where are the rest of jpg images so I can help in morning and thanks Windy. I just wanted to put these in the wiki because I made them awhile ago. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 10:40, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Manga summaries So, MangaTrader is down. Got another site I can use? I'd like to continue my manga summaries.—Mina Țepeș 21:41, January 14, 2016 (UTC) : Oh that is incredibly weird, it's working ''now. What in the name of Beerus?—Mina Țepeș 22:32, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Wow ....what the actual why?-—Mina Țepeș 08:56, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Yo-ho Yo, could you nip on chat? Just noticed something that I'd like to ask about with yourself :P --''Saju '' 18:13, January 18, 2016 (UTC) A Super Question We're not retracting things shown in Super from technique and race articles, are we? I wouldn't think we are, but if we are, I'll hit up pages like Super Saiyan God and whatnot.—Mina Țepeș 20:48, January 18, 2016 (UTC) : Good, good, thought as much.—Mina Țepeș 21:13, January 18, 2016 (UTC) : Alright, I'll get my coffee and get to work!—Mina Țepeș 21:28, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Saiyan History So, according to this chapter, the new chapter of Super, Saiyans originally came from a planet known as "Salad" (not surprising, that name) but it was destroyed due to "internal discord", and so they stole another planet and named it "Vegeta". In U6, the planet still exists and it is where the Saiyans live. Now my question about this is, in Toriyama's own official memos, the Saiyans are said to have originated from Planet Vegeta as a primitive race. What do we do with this?—Mina Țepeș 00:24, January 19, 2016 (UTC) : According to Ten, those memos were "for the anime", which, if it is true, would make reconciling this a whole lot easier. So even if it does happen, handling this may be less of a headache than I expected.—Mina Țepeș 00:30, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Infobox's ref= Hey Windy is there anyway to place to format the info-boxes like this. I think this would be better because it makes the page more cleaner and it keeps the name neat. It also gives the original name the most priority in terms of the sourcing aspect. Thanks in advance if you do it. Link: http://i.imgur.com/8PxmPcG.png —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 12:05, January 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, I did not read that clearly. I think we should leave it the way it is. BTW, congrats on cleaning the wave of jpegs --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 13:04, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Toriyama's 30th message On this occasion of 30th series anniversary, the author has his own message to the franchise and new TV series. Here's the translation from Kanzenshuu. ''Dragon Ball once became a thing of the past to me, but after that, I got angry about the live action movie, re-wrote an entire movie script, and now I'm complaining about the quality of the new TV anime. It seems Dragon Ball has grown on me so much that I can't leave it alone. That's a fact that Toriyama always does care about the Super anime and likely lose his temper with Toei. What do you think? :D --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|of'' L'']] 16:46, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :Windy please D:, dont destroy our moment little moment of joy !--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|最強の戦士''' Lulcy]] 18:07, January 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Eh, I take more of a realistic view when it comes to animanga and wiki things. We've gotten our hopes up way too high before, correct? 18:12, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Champa So while I've been updating other characters with Champa related events, should I do the same Gokū and Vegeta, or simply wait until the anime? Or are we splitting the Champa sections into anime and manga as well? In which case I won't hesitate to add what is needed.—Mina Țepeș 05:47, January 20, 2016 (UTC) : Isn't it around the corner? I'm about 90% sure that Toyable is at least using Toriyama's script for his manga, or Toriyama's ideas, so it still holds some merit, but as far as we're aware, Toriyama's involvement is in the anime, not the manga. Assuming this is true, shoudl we place the anime in the main body of the article, and the manga in the Other Media section?—Mina Țepeș 05:54, January 20, 2016 (UTC) ::: Wow that reply is....wow.—Mina Țepeș 06:05, January 20, 2016 (UTC) ::: Duly noted!—Mina Țepeș 06:35, January 20, 2016 (UTC) .JPG any JPG images left to change? I was trying to help from my phone but trying to keep up with you was pointless. Back on my computer now.—Mina Țepeș 06:04, January 21, 2016 (UTC) : You're scary. Bloody brilliant, but scary.—Mina Țepeș 06:07, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :: Wow, it's been that long?—Mina Țepeș 06:15, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Gregory IIRC, Gregory is a filler character, it doesn't appear in the original manga, Toriyama created for the Z'' anime just because the Toei anime staff want one more character on North Kaiō's side. Thus, ''Super anime, also produces by Toei, has no reason get it involved. Futhermore, it's NOT in Dragon Ball Z: God and God, directly supervised by Toriyama and Super manga by Toyotarō with non-Toei factor. What did I say means Super anime mixed up materials including Z'' anime and freshly new Toriyama story, so that in term of filler characters, can we intend to treat it as a '''clean' CANON, same with the two new movies?--— [[User:Sulina|'''''The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|''of'' L'']] 15:24, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :Remeber that in movie script, Gregory wasn't around the time Gokū vs. Beerus on Kaiō Planet, alongside North Kaiō and Bubbles. Both has Toei's involvement in production, but the movie receives more Toriyama's deeply hand in creation and the anime retelling does less. The author know this. He still sees Gregory as an anime-exclusive character - an implicit acknowledgement without being expressed. Super is canon, I'm not against that, but you must agree that it's not clean in some sort of Toei' stuff. Gregory is only one of this, this guy can't be included in that '''sort of clean canon.--— [[User:Sulina|'''''The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|''of'' L'']] 11:00, January 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Already realize my treatment with Super anime is not much different than Z anime, containing animated adaptation of Toriyama's manga with Toei's alteration (as firmly, they're in different in level of "canon".) Nah, since you had the "sharp knife" - Toriyama's formulate and there's no such legitimate thing like "semi-canon" or "not clean canon" with no more information as of now, I'll try to stick with the wiki compromise. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|''of'' L'']] 16:46, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Something obscure?! Toriyama's formulation FTW. Since he directly said it "canon" (from what we considered), it can't be deniable. Only two things: "canon" and the contrary, "non-canon". I have no choice but stick with general thought. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|''of'' L'']] 17:34, January 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::"Kintoun" is correct, for sure as Kanzenshuu also picks that name. Early in conversation with Aha.--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|''of'' L'']] 17:54, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Canon debates I find it highly annoying when people try to create their own definition of canon. Toriyama explicitly said DBS is a direct continuation of the manga. '''DIRECT. The word of God. Why do people think they have right to decide on canon more than Toriyama? It's simply retarded. If Toriyama says Super is continuation of manga, then that's it. Nothing else matters. What do you think? Im tired of this silly argument Faisal Shourov (talk) 01:13, January 28, 2016 (UTC) : Re: No problem. It was my pleasure. --Linleybaruch (talk) 01:42, January 29, 2016 (UTC) That actually would be greatly appreciated. I'm practically a newb on here, as you can tell, aha.--Linleybaruch (talk) 02:21, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Ah, will do good sir. Thank you.--Linleybaruch (talk) 02:52, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Galaxy in Universe 7 I suggest we removed the term galaxy with section or quadrant like Dragon Ball Wiki. In current DBS, there are uncountable galaxies and it's confusing to see something like this below. It implies there are only four galaxies in total, which contradicts the uncountable galaxy. Faisal Shourov (talk) 22:24, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Alright Will do that Faisal Shourov (talk) 02:25, January 30, 2016 (UTC) No problem, I should've listened to you and made a discussion page myself before making changes. Just trying to make this wiki sensible and accurate since DB Wikia is a complete mess Faisal Shourov (talk) 06:32, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Sure I will try Faisal Shourov (talk) 07:25, February 3, 2016 (UTC) The Beerus' galaxy was previously used incorrectly as the physical universe itself Faisal Shourov (talk) 09:09, February 3, 2016 (UTC) No problem (y) Faisal Shourov (talk) 09:24, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Non-canon Icons First, thanks for the big help on the pages. I have a suggestion on how we can make the canon icons similar to canon pages. Perhaps we should take a good example from Demon Clan (Garlic) < - We make the canon affiliation listed like this —[[User:New World God|'''''NWG]] 00:57, January 30, 2016 (UTC) :: I didn't think it would look that good. It did work out better than I expected. By the way I know this is random but how did you switch the image and the name from infobox without changing the template. I thought I ask because I want to know how you spawn these infoboxes. --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 02:39, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :::Lol. Kanye's Reaction: https://goo.gl/3YwLI0 --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 03:48, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :::: Hey, man! It actually looks nice. Thanks, Windy. I can now change the affiliations, also a question should we attempt to find different images for the canon and non-canon pages to make them look different from one another? Also I made a comment here. http://dragonuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Template_talk:Infobox/Technique --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 04:50, February 3, 2016 (UTC) SSB So has Super Saiyan Blue been mentioned in the anime yet? Watching episode 28, and so far I haven't seen it. Hell, Goku and Vegeta are already wearing the suits.—Mina Țepeș 23:09, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Re:- You finally made it and it looks like I can use the bloody thing now too; I'm finally over 9,000 edits! Also, like my profile pic?—Mina Țepeș 08:06, February 2, 2016 (UTC) : It's the entire reason I watched the episode and added the summary to Bulma's article. "If I don't, who will!?"—Mina Țepeș 08:12, February 2, 2016 (UTC) ::: Hey hey, let them have their moments. I thought it was adorable how she was defending Vegeta from Beerus, and using him as a glorified pistol against the Galactic Patrol.—Mina Țepeș 08:17, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :: They said ''what now? Also, funnily, my mother uses "ninja" as a substitute for "nigga". I laugh and she doesn't get why, but it's because I think of Killer B.—Mina Țepeș 08:23, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :: LOL wow. Just...wow. Though it might be a pun on "nigai" meaning "bitter".—Mina Țepeș 08:31, February 2, 2016 (UTC) ::: I wish. The fact that they're still trying to push him as a villain (i.e. if he gathers the balls he'd destroy the Universe) is irritating me. Berus isn't MEANT to be an outright villain but I think Toei believes people won't understand he's a threat otherwise.—Mina Țepeș 08:40, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :: Not sure if that was the most edits I've done at once or not.—Mina Țepeș 08:42, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :: Realize that when you discuss Super with me, I will always ''compare it to the movies. Same with the DBZ anime, which I will ''always compare to the manga.—Mina Țepeș 08:56, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::LMFAO this looks like the Valley of the End with Vegeta and Gokū, what are they doing?—Mina Țepeș 10:39, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Sections So....what's this about "sections" instead of "galaxies"? I've been gone all day.—Mina Țepeș 04:51, February 3, 2016 (UTC) : Will do.—Mina Țepeș 04:59, February 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Went all professional-like.—Mina Țepeș 05:17, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :: Oh let me have this, it's very rare I do something right.—Mina Țepeș 05:24, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :: 'cuz I think there's a difference between formality and professionalism. I can't work with people who seem too uptight and too formal; it makes me tense and I can't relax around them. If I can't relax, I can't get anything done. Hence why I stress on a lack of formalities.—Mina Țepeș 05:33, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :That moment when you're me and you start a discussion about renaming something and it turns out you were using the wrong term anyway.—Mina Țepeș 07:28, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Milky Way BTW, should we make an article for the Milky Way, as this is the Galaxy the series canonically takes place in? (i.e. everything in Canon, and Super, would take place in the Milky Way, as Toriyama named it as such in Jaco)—Mina Țepeș 07:52, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Milky Way already exists Milky Way Faisal Shourov (talk) 07:54, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :^Toldja, Aha. 07:56, February 3, 2016 (UTC) : That was fast. I assume this will be considered to be where every bit of Dragon Ball takes place? i.e. the anime and GT as well?—Mina Țepeș 08:00, February 3, 2016 (UTC) : Agreed. Now the real question...what's the Japanese for this? I need to find a RAW of the first Jaco chapter, I think; An Azuki was singing about the Milky Way, so it would be in I believe the first chapter.—Mina Țepeș 08:09, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Then I shall consult LIN! And yeah, good point. We've avoided that. Also, we'll avoid any anime-only mentions on the Milky Way galaxy then, since, canonicity and all.—Mina Țepeș 08:15, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Formality issues I don't care about what goes on between a fanon wiki and a regular one. To me, formality is a drag; if you insist on being formal, working with you will become difficult. Even at my actual job, we're all pretty informal with each other. I don't want a person on a website who lives God knows how many miles away stressing formality when we should be at ease. And if you want, I'll call you by your username, however, as being called by my username bothers me, I'd expect you to give me the common courtesy of being addressed by the name I want, not the name you want to use. Insisting on doing that despite my wishes is rude.—Mina Țepeș 19:46, February 4, 2016 (UTC) : I can't see situations where formality is honestly needed, this is just makes me tense and irritated, and thus ruins what I can do overall. Formality to me is the same as being given the cold shoulder, and I seem to respond to it in the same way. And I figured it was a joke, but given I've had enough of people calling me anything they please, it's a joke that got old about five years ago. Sorry you're stuck working with someone as difficult as me; you could have had Ten but guess who was the only one who stayed between me and the guy who actually made the wiki?—Mina Țepeș 20:05, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::: It's fine, it's fine. Like you said, it was merely meant in jest and I misinterpreted the joke. Besides, I've had enough name issues a few years back and I took it too personally. Apology accepted and I'm sorry if I took it all the wrong way.—Mina Țepeș 23:41, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: Discuss I accept your apology, dude. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. I think it was a simple misunderstanding on both sides, I take accountability in my actions, you have my apologies if I made you feel worse. I didn't know you were in conflict with Aha, and I hope that our conversation didn't add fuel to the fire in ruining your day. I wanted to state my position and I mischaracterized your intentions. To where my response could've been better. So for that, I apologize. My feelings are mutual, It doesn't affect our 'e-friendship' at all, as we will eventually disagree on some issues. You did not get me angry, but if I got you angry in anyway. I do, apologize for the way as my intentions were misguided. It was a communication problem. --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 23:38, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Um... Is....something the matter?—Mina Țepeș 20:29, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Edit to Template: Infobox/Character Glad that you aided us. But the problem with the current code is that we shouldn’t have it appear automatically. Because then things like this appear: http://dragonuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Cabba We should manually do this process, by a case-by-case process. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 05:48, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Episodes Hey Windy, I assume I should do the DBZ episode summaries the same way as the original DB episode summaries were handled?—Mina Țepeș 01:28, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Woah Just found this wiki, it's very impressive. I've got to say, though, it's surprising that I've never heard anything about this even though I've been editing at the other wiki for a little over 4 years. Anyways, I felt like leaving a comment. -Final Chidori chat could you come on chat? 09:56, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Sorry I had left, I found a solution to the problem I had anyway. 20:51, February 28, 2016 (UTC) 20:50, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Frost 1. Can you confirm if the second paragraph is true?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 04:08, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Farewell Well, it's too hard to say goodbye. I'm speechless, this comes suddenly, like a storm. Thank you for instructing me many times, you're the best sysop I've ever known. I wish you could change your mind and be back ASAP, but this is your own determination. Thus, Enjoy your real life and do your best. ''May the Shenron be with you. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|of'' L]] 09:34, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Sayonara Based on what I glean from your talk page, Windy, it appears you actually are leaving. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't sad; not only were you a fantastic contributor, but I had quite a lot of fun talking to you — even if I had my own issues to work out, I won't deny that when we both got along, it was very fun. But, given the last few months — and I believe you told me even you would eventually leave — I can't say I am wholly surprised, just a bit put out, especially since you're leaving without having said a single thing in regards to a hello or good-bye for the past few months. But, all good things must come to an end, and I suppose this is one of them. However, I won't make this a good-bye, but rather, until I see you again! So, thanks for all of your help up to this point, man, and good luck in life and any future endeavors, and here's hoping I'll see you back eventually; maybe we'll even have gotten more content and a better wiki by that time, who knows?—Mina Țepeș 20:44, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Thank You Although we didn't speak to each other often (since I have been busy with college, so I apologize for my lack of interaction), I thank you for all your hard work and amazing contributions; your help and determination has made the Dragon Ball Universe wiki into a high quality encyclopedia. I wish you the best of luck in life and I hope to see you again one day. Blaze Edits and talks 16:15, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Bye You're the nicest person on this wiki for me, I am really sorry to know you're leaving :/ Have a great life man, I hope you come back someday. Can't thank you enough for your contribution to this wiki. Take Care Faisal Shourov (talk) 06:18, March 30, 2016 (UTC)